tainted
by Xx78 secret converseXx
Summary: secrets.everyone has them .everyone keeps them ,well almost.Drew Torres was already charged with crimes beyond his control but how far would he go if she got caught in the mix too?


**hope you guys enjoy this. its been quite a while since i wrote in degrassi's been reading alot though but it seems like there happens to be alot of clare and eli..i do love eli and clare as a couple but i cant help but wonder are there any more other than these two? haha no offense to anyone who wrote stories on them :) anyways , i wanted to experiement with a new characters with very much different personalities .tell me whatcha think.**

**xoxo**

disclamierr; drew torres is not mines though if he were he would def be back with ali :D

*i own the original character used below*

* * *

><p><strong>One <strong>

I was never meant to be one of those people who have all the luck .Actually I think,im one of the very few who's always been unlucky. Here I was sitting in the back of Toronto, Ontario's local police car with handcuffs that were digging into the edge and sides of both of my wrists .I think back on all the fucked up things I did ,contemplating on which was the worst. So far I've decided that this one can not be topped .This was the second time that I had been arrested ,the first time it was for a drug charge .

I was completely and utterly gone .No not wasted .More of a four letter word for smoking and seeing flying animals all around you .High being the operative word .As Wiz Khalifa would put it, wake up bake up gotta get my cake up. But that was a year ago , I am a clean guy now , somewhat anyway .Not that it mattered , I was thrown into jail for having it even though it wasn't mine to begin with , it was Bianca's. I pled guilty because I didn't want her getting caught for it ,Man aren't I just a terrific boyfriend , while ex now .

This time I'm getting charged for the exact same thing only Im not the one who's smoking, snorting ,blowing, inhaling or rolling it up .I just know a couple people who own some and decided to bale on me .It was either keep that a secret or get the shit beaten out of me for snitching .I chose keeping it hush hush .Looking back on that , maybe it wasn't a good idea .None thing was worse then having the people you care about abandon you or look down on you for hanging around the wrong crowd or seeing you get publicly arrested for stuff you had no control over. Being told that your getting locked up and you might be spending the rest of your teenage years behind bars , is like saying your whole family has been shot by your father. Okay maybe not as close ,but it was close. I lean my head on the back of the seat and started to wonder how the fuck am I going to get out of this .I have no friends, my family including Adam basically disowned me after finding out im a apparent 'druggie'.and my friends …well they decided they couldn't keep hanging around such a bad influence .K.C. being such a freaking hypocrite considering he was the one who got Jenna knocked up and almost deserted her in her time of need.

As soon as we got to the police station ,the cops lead me to a women who looked about 30 years old who had the very much exciting job of taking my ever so adorable mug shot to show all the little boys and girls who take field trips here that this is what a criminal looks like well a very attractive one at that .The cops then order me to seat at his desk and he explains to me his name , Roger Buckler.

"Look kid don't do anything dumb ."He unlocks the cuffs that were digging into my skin which created scares around wrists. Great none thing a few bracelets couldn't cover up .Im pretty sure if I wanted to escape I could I mean what are two police officers gunna do against a trained wrestler ?Jack shit, instead I decide to seat there and be a good little boy .Roger leaves after interrogating me .

"Look Drew ." Roger says as he plops a folder onto the desk, it had my name written on it in cursive ."Your obviously in trouble .Canada judges aren't going to be lenient on you just because you were the star quarterback of Degrassi High school .Especially if they find out you've been a drug addict and were just busted for having weed."

"It wasn't mine." I explain .

"Just because you claim it wasn't yours doesn't mean their gunna believe you." He picked up the phone and hands it to me .I looked at it with a blank stare.

'Call someone to see if they can bail you out ." I almost chuckled but I held it in .

"Who."

"Family ,friends ,uncle, anyone."

I shake my head in amusement . "Don't have any."

Roger looked like he'd just seen a lost dog get hit by a car. "Don't you have anyone to bail you out. The judge could possibly set the bail later. Be ready okay."

I didn't respond , and he continued to flip through out my file ,looking up a couple times while doing so .

"It says that Mark Belisarius was your councilor back at Degrassi ."

Mark was a anger management councilor who my mother thought I needed to see after the mishap I had before the basketball team had our winning championship game that was when I was high and couldn't play and she found out .He was a fairly skinny man who charmed my mom into thinking all his intentions were was to straighten me out .He assigned me to do service around the school like I was some kind of work dog ,he made me pick up things off the ground and also scrap the gum of off the bleachers .Normal guidance councilors were suppose to just say everything's gunna be okay and let you go ,no he took it beyond a fucking councilor .He wouldn't take a rude response or a silence, I had to answer him every time .For being such a fairly skinny man the guy was a complete asshole . Roger began to write the number down,once he finished he then passed it over to me .

I looked at it .

"That's Marks number." He said in a tone which sounded like it would be spoken to a little child .

"Why would I want to do such a thing."

"I suggest you call him since you got noone else."

"No,." I push the offer back.

Roger leans forward and pushes it towards me .

"I read reports on you , and he's never been wrong before."

I leaned in also because this has now caught my attention.

"What'd he say." Hope I didn't completely fuck up to the point of no return .I decided to not even attempt to answer that question.

"Look son your in deep shit , call him up ask him yourself and see if you can get some help."

I stare at the phone again and I shake my head "no." However Roger doesn't look like he's going to give up .Fuck.I grabbed the phone that he was contently twirling around and dialed the number.

"This is Mark How may I help you here at Degrassi public high school?"

I gagged a little bit before answering . "This is Drew, you know …..the kid from last year ."

"What you want." His voice said with a flat tone .

"I may have sort of gotten into a bit of a situation , not the situation from Jersey Shore of course just a ..uhm little misunderstanding ." I take a deep breathe before the words "Ineedyourhelp." came rushing out .

"You need my what now?"

I sneered .He was doing this to mock me .Ass.

"Help."

"Help? I never knew you needed that ."

I quickly summarized the problem .He then sighed and said he was coming there shortly .Who knew he cared.

A hour into waiting he finally showed up.I was told I had a vistor and was led to a room .This situtation i was in was already screwed up and adding to it was a very pissed of Mark .Just great.

"What the hell did you do."

Great job being supportive there Mark. I say mentally to myself.

"Just some shit." I say comely .He had his arms across his chest .

"You were suppose to be the guy who made a dumb mistake and fix it after .Not wined up back in the same position you were in the last damn time."

He had a look of remorse on his face but he quickly let that go. "You remind me of those stupid kids you see getting locked away for their life , losing everything in the process."

"Hah well your wrong obviously ."

He just looked at me . "I know ."

I somehow managed to single handily fuck up my life once again .I was suppose to fix it and let this be a one time thing so I can just finish school and go off to college. Well that's fucked now .

"Im not a drug seller." I simply say.

"I should believe you because…"

"it's the truth ." I sighed pissed off and knowing that I wasn't done with this .

"Fine don't believe me ."

"Your going down the wrong path ." Mark says .

I smirk. "I did not have a choice ."

"Everyone fucking deserted me when they found out I was a drug addict and my family couldn't stand the idea that their precious image might be tainted by their unruly seventeen year old teenage boy who likes to shoot it up every time he gets a chance. When I tried to explain that I was clean they didn't understand hell I wouldn't be surprised if they still didn't till this day .Its not like I care anymore anyways ."

"Living like this isn't good Drew." Mark says getting mad.

"It's better than living with a family who pretends everything's okay.'

I look down at the hard ground and it seems like my opinions are gone .Shit.

He gets up and leaves with Roger .After a hour of doing none thing but contemplating ways to escape. The cop takes a seat and looks at me ,

"Your lucky son."

I wanted to yell what the hell is your problem im about to die in jail .

"I talked to the judge and your going to have your arraignment later in the day but im posting bail ,your allowed to attended Degrassi and move back in with your family." says Mark.

"Why."

"I know you're a good kid who just hung around with the wrong crowd ."

"Your also joining the support group back at Degrassi for the emotional unstable drug addicts ."

My mouth dropped a little .

"What the -

"it's a group for kids who couldn't handle the responsibility of turning away from drugs and instead chose the route of saying yes to them and now as a result their life's have changed some for the better others for the worse. The meetings start at 1 o clock every day that there is school .Eventually when everyone is stable I will be taking you to explain your choices and decisions to other schools around us .If you don't agree with this arrangement you could always come back here and waste the rest of your life in jail ." He says with a smile at the end .

I look at him with a glare that says fuck you .

"I have no choice ."

"Oh you do you could die in jail or follow me and get some help."

We don't speak the entire time we were driving back to Ontario .He tries to make small talk with me but I barely answer his questions .When we pulled up the driveway to basically a two story mansion I looked at him.

"Your staying with me until I can figure out a way to get your parents to take you back."

I threw my adias bag on the ground and sighed.I glanced over to see a picture of a him ,a kid and his wife im assuming .

"So what happened here." I say pointing to the photograph .

From the looks of things its fairly obvious that he got a divorce and she won the coustdy battle for the kid .What a shame .

"Isnt it obvious Im divorced and I don't got my kid ."

Well damn could of said it nicer .

In the morning ,I prepared some pancakes with chocolate chips baked inside them , the chips were already in the batter ,hell im not _that_ good of a cook .Mark walked into the kitchen ,he was already dressed in a polo t-shirt and black slacks completed with black loafers .His blonde hair was combed back .He looked professional and it was almost a grace to his stride .

"What the hell are you doing still in your pajamas .Go get dressed for school!"

I slumped back in the chair and looked at him.

"Im not going ."

Mark looked like he really didnt want to argue and i being the complete smart ass that i am decided to pick a fight with him .

"You are going wether you want to or not , staying inside this house by yourself is most defiantly not a opinion mister Torres."

Mark looked directly into my eye and smirked .

"Why should i huh?Not like everyone at degrassi is gunna welcome me back with open arms and gather around me to sing kumbaya."

With that He grabbed my shoulder with one arm and pushed me gently into the bathroom .

"I dont have any clothes!" I yelled .

A couple mintues later , he opened the door and flying at me was a pair of newly payed for jeans ,a grey dark blue and white based sweater vest that looked like something out clothes catalog.

After getting dressed we hopped into the car and made it to the parking block .

As soon as we walked into Degrassi there she was standing at her locker .


End file.
